tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Worldes Blysse Timeline
The timeline within Worldes Blysse Canon. (WIP) Merethic Era NOTE: Merethic Era, also known as Mythic Era, is a period with few known, exact dates, so some events below may be misplaced in the general narrative. The era is dated backwards from Year Zero of the First Era (the traditional Nordic Merethic dating), which is marked by the founding of the Camoran Dynasty. ME 2500 - Direnni Tower is constructed. *The latest archaelogical study of the Direnni Tower on the Isle of Balfiera in High Rock has dated its construction to around ME 2500, the earliest known date in Nordic history, making it the oldest structure in Tamriel. *The Et'Ada hold their Convention at this Tower, setting the laws of Mundus and ending the Dawn Era. The return of the elves. *The Aldmer leave the doomed and now-lost Aldmeris (also known as "Old Ehlnofey") and settle in Tamriel. *Aldmeri explorers map the sea-lanes and coasts of Tamriel. Rise of the Ayleids. *The native taloned "bird men" of Cyrodiil, discovered by the Aldmer, disappear from history, only to be replaced by the Ayleids (also known as Wild Elves or Heartland High Elves), who preserve the Dawn Era magicks and language of the Ehlnofey. The White-Gold Tower is built in Cyrodiil. The Dwemer expand. *The Dwemer, a free-thinking, reclusive Elven clan devoted to the secrets of science, engineering, and alchemy, establish underground cities and communities in the areas of modern-day Skyrim and Morrowind. Among their settlements was Fal'Zhardum Din ("Blackest Kingdom Reaches" in Dwemeris), a cavern connecting the cities of Alftand, Mzinchaleft, Raldbthar as well as the Tower of Mazrk, and housing what was considered the capital of Dwemer in Skyrim. Another notable city was Nchuand-Zel, located in the mountains between modern-day High Rock and Skyrim, thought to be the "surface capital" of the dwarves. High Velothi Culture. *High Velothi Culture thrives in Resdayn. The Chimer become dynamic, ambitious, long-lived Elven clans devoted to fundamentalist ancestor worship. Despising the secular culture and profane practices of the Dwemer, the Chimer also covet their lands and resources, and for centuries provoke them with minor raids and territorial disputes. ME 1000 — Men appear on Tamriel. *Archaeologists later trace the earliest known human settlements in High Rock, Hammerfell and Cyrodiil to around this time. For centuries, raiders cross the Sea of Ghosts to invade and settle in Tamriel. Men are soon predominant along the northern coasts. ME 500 - Worship of the Dragon Cult. *The proto-Nordic settlers of Atmora bring traditions of animal totem worship of their ancestral homeland, Dragons being revered more so than any other gods. The former assume positions of god-kings over men, granting powers to select few known as Dragon Priests, who kept the peace between humans and their masters. Dragon Priests were also granted permission to make laws for the Atmoran society and rule over the so-called Old Kingdom, also known as the Fatherland, located in modern-day Skyrim, as kings. ME 350 - Saarthal is founded. *The first capital of Atmoran civilization in Skyrim is stated to have been founded around this time. Nordic-Falmer War. *For a time Atmoran settlers and Mer lived in peace with each other. This resulted in a population boom of the Atmorans in Fatherland. *Some believe that this might have been the reason why the Snow Elves decided to get rid of Atmorans: the relatively fast reproduction rate of Men could have scared the neighboring Elves. Therefore the Elven population might have decided to hunt down the Atmorans as vermin. Another theory is that Atmoran settlers had found an unimaginably powerful artifact - the Eye of Magnus, that was said to be buried somewhere in Skyrim. Combination of greed and fear drove Elves to reclaim the artifact for themselves. Whatever the reason, the Falmer attacked the unsuspecting foe and sacked Saarthal in an event known as the Night of Tears. Only three survivors were able to escape the carnage and sail back to Atmora: Ysgramor and his two sons, who later form the Five Hundred Companions and return to reclaim the lands. This period is known to modern scholars as "The Return". Battle of the Moesring. *The battle where the last Falmer commander was said to have been slain took place on the island of Solstheim. This battle establishes Atmoran dominance and solidifies their position as the ruling race of Fatherland. ME 328 - Saarthal is rebuilt. ME 316 - Windhelm is founded. *Windhelm is founded by the legendary Ysgramor and the crew of his ship, the Ylgermet, following the Battle of the Moesring in the late Merethic Era. According to Nordic tradition, after the Five Hundred Companions disbanded, the Ylgermet's crew stumbled upon the barrow of Yngol, Ysgramor's son. When Ysgramor looked south and saw where the White River flowed into the Sea of Ghosts, he decreed that a great city should be built there to serve as a monument to the glories of mankind, a place from where he could gaze upon the hill of Yngol's barrow, and a gateway to guard Skyrim's interior against incursion via the river. Captive elves were forced to build the city in the architectural style of their captors, and it is alleged that as many elves died during Windhelm's construction as were killed by the Ylgermet's crew before they had arrived at the site. The city's great bridge was designed to allow a vigilant watch on the White River for elven attacks, and Ysgramor's palace, the Palace of the Kings, towered over the city to show man's dominion over the very winds that had caused Yngol's death on the voyage from Atmora. The Doom Stones of Skyrim. *Scholars assume the Doom Stones of Skyrim are placed throughout the land during this time. Dreams of Sovngarde. *Earliest known writings and stories emerge amongst the proto-Nords of a hidden, timeless place of eternal life known as Sovngarde, a magnificent Hall of Valor built by Shor to honor the departed who prove their mettle in battle. ME 312 - Ysgramor's Death. *Scholars suggest that the legendary hero vanishes from historical accounts around this time. The exact date is unknown but rumored to be before the Dragon War. Tyranny of the Dragon Priests. *Around the time of Ysgramor's disappearance, Dragon Priests become malevolent and begin to assert more influence, ruling over Fatherland with an iron fist and effectively enslaving the populace, forcing them to live under their tyrannical laws. It is most likely caused by Alduin, who proclaimed himself as the first-born of Akatosh and strived to fulfill his role as the World-Eater and ruler of dragons. ME 237-168 - Early rebellions of men. *Proto-Nords rebel against the tyranny brought by Alduin to no avail, causing mass genocides of the former by their dragon masters. Historical accounts claim that around ME 168 the Atmorans gained the upper hand in a turning point in the history of Fatherland, when several dragons betrayed Alduin and helped mortals form a resistance strong enough to drive off the World-Eater in an event known as the Dragon War. ME 168-76 - Dragon War. *There is no exact information on when the Dragon War took place; several annals uncovered in excavations of Nordic cities state the aforementioned dates with several sources varying, claiming the war lasted until at least ME 69. Scholars assume that journals found in the Central Library of Valkygg District in Bromjunaar, the capital of the Dragon Cult, are to be considered the most accurate. *The Atmorans, having been granted the ability to harness the dangerous power of the Voice, launch an all-out war against the Dragon Cult and its masters. The first mortals to learn to wield the Thu'um besides Dragon Priests were called Tongues, and were the driving force behind the rebellion. Among those were three legendary heroes Hakon One-Eye, Felldir the Old and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, who banished Alduin with the help of an Elder Scroll, effectively putting an end to the tyranny of the dragons. The last remaining servants of Alduin have gone into hiding along with most Dragon Priests, save for a few clans that attempt to reclaim their position as the ruling body of Fatherland. ME 97 - Miraak's betrayal. *During the period of time when dragons ruled over mortals, Miraak served as a dragon priest on the island of Solstheim. He came into possession of a Black Book which in turn led him to servitude under Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate, who taught him a means to great power: a dragon shout capable of bending dragons to his will. With this forbidden knowledge in his possession, Miraak turned on his dragon masters, using it, and his power as Dragonborn, to devour their souls to become ever more powerful. During the Dragon War, the ancient Nord heroes Hakon One-Eye, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, and Felldir the Old had pleaded for Miraak to use his power as Dragonborn to assist them in defeating Alduin. However, Miraak refused to do so and instead attempted his own rebellion against the dragons. Because of his betrayal, the dragons razed his temple on Solstheim. His rebellion was unsuccessful and he was defeated by another Dragon Priest named Vahlok who was then made his jailor, restraining him to Solstheim. Other accounts mention that just as Vahlok was about to kill Miraak, Hermaeus Mora saved him by transporting him to the realm of Apocrypha. The dragons then appointed Vahlok as ruler of the island, but not before he was compelled to swear an oath of vigilance to watch for Miraak's return, earning him the title "The Jailor." ME 75 - Atmoran Kingdom is founded. ME 73 - Founding of the Old Holds. *Atmoran Kingdom is divided into four "Old Holds", also known as Jarldoms: Østmark, Korvanjund, Forelhost and Saarthal. ME 70 - Erection of Jylkurfyk Monument. *Jylkurfyk Monument is erected on Fatherland's nothernmost tip in memory of the Atmoran migrants who have fallen victim to the Sea of Ghosts. ME 67 - The Daughters of Kyne are formed. *Freydis Hakonsdottir, having been taught the power of Thu'um by her father Hakon One-Eye and scarred by the childhood memories of the Dragon War, forms a seclusive all-female faction of Tongues called the "Daughters of Kyne", known to many as the "Younger Tongues", that becomes notorious to some for its barbaric use of the powers and willingness to employ them for whatever motives they consider rightful. Fourth Era 4E 210 - Kingdom of Betony is founded. *After an ongoing dispute between King Gothryd's descendant, Theodore, and Eoin Emax, self-proclaimed King of Wayrest, the allied forces of Daggerfall and Camlorn defeat Emax' army at the feet of the Wrothgarian mountains. *Emax is forced to retreat to the shore of Iliac Bay after successfully fighting back the forces of Theodore, leaves for the Isle of Betony and uses the vantage point to establish the Kingdom of Betony after imprisoning Ciel Hawksly, the brother of the Queen Ysolda of Camlorn. 4E 211 - Eltheric War I. *King Eoin forces Ysolda to surrender the city, threatening to kill her brother. The Queen refuses, and the forces of Betony besiege Camlorn. *Having successfully taken over Camlorn, Eoin captures Ysolda and murders her after brutally torturing the Queen. With Betony, Wayrest and Camlorn under his control, Eoin attempts to besiege Daggerfall from the ocean, officially starting the War. 4E 211 - House Hawksly aids Theodore. 4E 212-213 - Siege of Daggerfall. *A siege that lasted for two years and left the city of Daggerfall cut from the rest of High Rock, ended with Eoin's forces marching freely into the city and taking over. *Theodore manages to escape, attempts to ally with the kingdoms of Shornhelm and Evermor to no avail. 4E 214 - Kingdoms of Evermor and Shornhelm ally to fight against Kingdom of Betony. 4E 214 - Battle of Ykalon. *The allied forces of Evermor and Shornhelm drive the army of Betony off Ykalon forest, only to be defeated by the enemy's fleet. 4E 214 - Kingdoms of Farrun and Jehanna join forces with High King Asgarne. *Bjoulsae Pact is established in order to defeat the growing Kingdom of Betony. 4E 215 - King Eoin's army is reported to move towards Evermor. 4E 215 - Battle of Evermor. *The forces of Shornhelm and Evermor ally with Bjoulsae Pact. 4E 216 - Eoin takes full control of Wayrest. 4E 216 - Kingdom of Moorwing is founded. *Eoin forms the Kingdom of Moorwing, consisting of Fiefdoms of Betony, Wayrest, Daggerfall and Camlorn. 4E 216 - Ciel Hawksly escapes from captivity. 4E 217 - Battle of Shornhelm. *Bjoulsae manages to rebuild Evermor and send their forces to Shornhelm. After two days of fierce warfare, Shornhelm is taken over after Bjoulsae armies retreat to neutral Northpoint. *High King Asgarne attempts to negotiate with Northpoint, informing the kingdom of Moorwing's plans to take over the city. *Eoin fortifies Shornhelm and prepares for a journey towards Northpoint. 4E 217 - Northpoint Peace Treaty. *Asgarne confronts Eoin and offers to sign a temporary truce. *Wrothgarian Mountains and Ykalon forest are handed over to Moorwing. *Eoin's forces are ordered to retreat from Evermor. 4E 219 - Bjoulsae Pact is disbanded. *After King Mordyrick of Jehanna is overthrown, the usurper, Moric Chaudry-Lort, severs all ties with the kingdom of Farrun and Skyrim. *Moric's step-daughter, Frieda Maulhand, assassinates Crendal of House Ancent. 4E 220 - Moric Chaudry-Lort and Frieda Maulhand assassinate King Eoin, ending the Emax bloodline. 4E 220 - Theodore retreats to the city of Ephesus. 4E 221 - The Ephesus Plague. *A deadly and highly contagious disease spreads across the city of Ephesus, claiming the lives of nearly two-thirds of the population. It is speculated that the virus was contained in the crops imported from Hammerfell. *Ephesus Plague spreads to the cities of Wayrest, Evermor and Camlorn, completely destroying the former two and claiming half of the latter's population. *Frieda Maulhand becomes Queen of Moorwing, blames Hammerfell's government for importing infected crops. King Haldyn al-Hegathe of Hammerfell denies any claims of importing crops, stating that any and all such acts were illegal. High King Asgarne supports the Redguard allies, as the latter have aided the Nordic soldiers in the War. 4E 221 - High King Asgarne aids the kingdom of Farrun against Moric Chaudry-Lort. *The King of Jehanna besieges Farrun. 4E 222 - Eltheric War II. *Frieda Maulhand and Moric Chaudry-Lort attack the cities of Sentinel and Solitude, respectively, starting the Second Eltheric War. 4E 222 - Sentinel-Solitude Pact. *Asgarne and Haldyn al-Hegathe sign the Sentinel-Solitude Pact, the terms of which state that Skyrim and Hammerfell ally against torn High Rock. Category:Timelines